


Let's Keep in Touch

by ShizuoHeiwajima



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Skype calls, belived character death, pretty OOC, sex mention, stanchez, undescriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuoHeiwajima/pseuds/ShizuoHeiwajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Stanley had been going out for a few years, everything was great until they lost all connection with eachother. Returning to Gravity Falls, Oregon, Rick begins to look for Stanley, but finds a shocking headline in the paper. "STAN PINES DEAD."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Keep in Touch

**Author's Note:**

> People on Tumblr wanted some angsty Stanchez, so this is what I have to give. I ended up giving up on the end oops.
> 
> This was based on a drawing which can be found here: http://stanchez-sloppy-seconds.tumblr.com/post/141495101581/in-my-mind-page-28-30-prev-01-02-03-04-05-06-07
> 
> If I'm correct it's a comic and it's really good. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: -prince-of-heart- and writings-of-a-gay-boy

In the ship, Stanley couldn't take his eyes off Rick. They were initially going to a concert and then a bar, but after the concert they couldn't help themselves. Curse teen hormones. 

As soon as the ship was parked in a safe, but secluded area, lips began to touch and hands found their way underneath shirts. The kissing soon broke when Stanley looked at Rick, his hands extremely close to Rick's skeleton belt. (He's thinks he's so edgy) 

Rick nodded at him, "go ahead, foxy grandpa." (They're not even old yet, this is foreshadowing.) They both laugh, which gets cut short by Stanley dipping his hand into Rick's tight skinny jeans. God was it hard to give someone a handjob while they are wearing tight jeans. 

Rick moaned and everything went downhill after that. They ended up having sex in the ship, yes, but at the end of the night, they had to return to their homes. 

Rick walked Stanley up to the door of the worn down shack. They kissed, then Rick got into the ship and left, heading home as well.

It had been around ten years since Rick and Stanley talked. They missed each other, but once Stanford was thrown into the portal, Stanley was occupied with earning money to keep his brother's home and trying to get his brother back. 

He faked his own death, by crashing his beat- up car into a tree. The news covered it, having it headlining in Oregon. (This isn't the most accurate, don't shit yourself.) 

Rick had been in the area, a lone 30 year old, looking for Stanley. He decided to dip into a café and that's when he picked up a newspaper casually. As he sat, he placed the folded paper in front of him, reading the headline. Rick began to shake, his eyes filling with tears. A woman tried to ask him what was wrong, but he pushed her away and ran quickly to the men's bathroom. He wanted to throw up; the death of this man who he had so much fun with was taking a toll on him. He picked up the phone, being good friends with his brother, he dialed Stanford's phone number. No answer. Fucking amazing.

His memory didn't seem to fail him as he quickly ran into the ship with the paper, rushing to the shack where he had dropped off Stanley so long ago. There was a sign resting on the roof; it was poorly put up, but you could still tell that it said, 'MYSTERY SHACK.' Rick had just assumed that Stanford sold the place to some dinky company, wanting to get away from the place of Stanley's death. His hands hit hard against the chair and he broke down into a sob again, driving off.

Soon, Rick married a woman who he had felt no attraction with, had a kid, divorced her, then left. Rick was now a fifty year old man, living from place to place. Sometimes Bird Person allowed him to stay, but he continued hopping places until he heard about his daughter, Beth, who was trying to contact him. She had two kids, Morty and Summer, and a husband, Jerry. He was proud that she had grown up to be so kick ass, and ended up moving in with them. 

Rick and Morty, Beth's teenage son, ended up going on quite a few adventures. He put this kid in danger, but managed to save him every time. He never knew much about Morty's love life, other than the knowledge of how he was head over heels for this popular chick, who probably wouldn't like him back. 

Burping obnoxiously, Rick walked into Morty's room. He was going to ask if he wanted to go somewhere with him, but noticed that he seemed to be skying with a kid about his age. The kid had curly brown hair, very fair skin, and a blue and white hat with a tree on it.

Dipper looked at Morty's face on the tablet. He began to grow concerned as Morty's face went completely red. 

"C-Christ Rick can't Y-you knock?" Morty stuttered, nervously.

Rick picked up the tablet, "handsome young man. What's your name?"

Stanley began to grow annoyed by all of the noise coming from the Shack's gift shop. He was just trying to drink a few beers and watch poorly directed soap operas. He ran into the room, "Dipper could you keep that down? What are you doing?" He moved close to the phone, seeing that Dipper was on skype with... An old man? A familiar looking old dude, at that.

Rick's eyes widened as he saw the man and noticed the voiced on screen. He bolted out of Morty's room, heading into the garage for a portal gun, his vision blurry from the tears welling in his eyes. 

Morty reached after Rick, "R-Rick wait!" He turned back to the screen, worry evident on his face. "Dipper I gotta g-go. Rick ran into the garage. He l-looked pretty upset."

Dipper nodded, hitting the end call button. He looks up at Stanley, who is completely puzzled, "sorry if I was loud."

Stanley placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder, "who was that old guy from your skype call?"

Dipper looked up at him, "you know him? His name is Rick Sanchez." 

Stanley paused and began to shake. "N-never heard of the name." He puts on a fake smile, "please go find Mabel. She needs your help."

Dipper then quickly left, looking for Mabel outside.

Rick was struggling to find the newspaper form over thirty years ago. He eventually finds it in his mess of papers, the bold headline, "STAN PINES DEAD." He shoots a portal in front of him, telling Morty to stay back. He quickly jumps in and runs through the doors to the Mystery Shack. 

Stanley holds out his arms, running to hug Rick, but only gets met with a punch to the stomach. He shoves the paper in Stanley's face. He managed to choke a sentence without crying, "Why the FUCK didn't you tell me? Do you understand how upset I've been over you? I thought you fucking died. You had my number, so why the fucking hell didn't you call me?"

Stanley wraps his arms around Rick, "I'm sorry. I should've talked to you and I should've told you. There's just been a lot on my plate, with trying to get Stanford back and all."

Rick melts into the hug, "I'm just glad you're okay, asshole. Don't ever do that again." He stands up on his toes, moving to kiss him. "We're going to fix this. Together."


End file.
